


Hopeful

by CuriousDaydreamer604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, All Lot of Memories, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sort Of, Soulmate AU, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDaydreamer604/pseuds/CuriousDaydreamer604
Summary: Lizzie can't sleep, so she reflects on the stories behind her soulmates, along with pondering on who her romantic soulmate might be.





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know why I wrote this. I just liked the idea of my characters in a soulmate au.
> 
> I feel like Lizzie would have a lot of soulmates because of the kind of person she is. 
> 
> Also, just a quick note, Year 1 is kindergarten, Year 2 is first grade, and so on in London.

It was late at night. Most people in London would have been asleep by now, but Lizzie wasn't most people. She was restless and had tossing and turning for what felt like hours. At this point, she had just given up and was now staring at the ceiling, getting lost in her thoughts, and they always went back to the same thing: the soul marks on her left arm.

She lifted her left arm in the arm to get a better look at the marks. Everyone on the planet had marks somewhere on their bodies. Marks from platonic soulmates appeared when two people first touched witch took the form of constellations. Most people also had a person in witch the platonic bond was so strong, that the marks took the form of bigger stars or planets. Lizzie liked to call these kinds of soulmates 'soul-siblings'.

Romantic soulmates, on the other hand, was a much different situation. Their marks took the form of entire galaxies, and they only appeared after you had kissed them. Most people had about 3 to 5 platonic soulmates alongside their romantic soulmate (some people had more than one romantic soulmate, but that didn't happen often), but Lizzie didn't have three, or five, or even seven platonic soulmates.

She had ten, three of which were what she liked to call soul-siblings.

She looked along her left arm, tracing the marks, that seemed to wind along an invisible line, twirling around her arm, starting at her elbow an ending at her wrist. As her finger moved over each mark, her mind went back to how she had received each one.

The first mark was an indigo planet that took up most of her shoulder, with the name Charlie written in half-neat, half-messy handwriting written along the outline of the planet. It was the first mark she had ever gotten, and shes had it for most of her life. She had gotten it when she was very young, barely a toddler, when she was first brought home and introduced to her adoptive brother. Her brother, who was about four at the time, had gotten a purple planet mark on his left knee, with Elizabeth written in large letters. It's always been there, for as long as she could remember, and she couldn't image a day of her life where it wasn't there.

The mark just below it was a large (scientifically impossible, Sadira's words) green star, smaller than Charlie's planet, with Sadira written in neat handwriting along one of the spikes. She had gotten it was she was five years old, on the first day of year one. She had introduced herself to the girl sitting by herself, determined to make friends with everyone she met. The girl had introduced herself as Sophia, which was the name that had first appeared on the mark. It had changed to Sadira when that was what people had started calling her a couple of years later. Lizzie felt herself smile at the memory of meeting her best friend for the first time, and seeing the huge star on her arm for the first time and was extremely ecstatic when Sadira had reported getting a purple star on her right shoulder. She had started freaking out and had proceeded to call Sadira her sister for the next year, and people had learned quickly not to argue with her.

The next mark was an orange planet, a little bit smaller than Sadira's star and the name Jackson scribbled on the outline. She was eight at the time, and her parents had brought a young boy home, who was about three at the time, and was introduced to her as her new brother. He was a bit shy at first, but was quick to adapt to his new setting, and had gotten to the point where he was quick to hug his older siblings. Charlie had also gotten a similar mark just below his left knee, and Jackson had also gotten marks that wrapped around his right wrist. They weren't the first marks he had ever gotten, but he was still incredibly excited about getting them.

The next two marks were simple yellow and blue constellations. The blue one, in the form of the Taturs constellation and the nome Toni written in small letters along one of the lines, was the one she had gotten first. She was about seven at the time, starting Year 3. Similar to a couple of years before, she was determined to make friends with everyone she met. Witch, again, applied to the quiet boy who didn't really talk anyone. It took a while, and she wasn't as aggressive as before, not wanting to scare the introvert off, but she soon had gotten the mark that leaked onto her elbow, and the Arabic boy had reported getting a purple Leo constellation on his back a few days later.

The yellow mark, in the form of Aries and the name Christian written in messy lettering, was just above Toni's mark on her upper arm. It was definitely the mark that took her the longest to get. Christan was definitely relucent to open up to people when he had first moved to London, to the point where he was completely unrecognizable to anyone who knew him today. The only person he opened to at the time was Toni, and she soon became friends with the Italian through him. Christan soon reported getting a purple Leo mark similar to Toni's, though he didn't say were until they were older, when he revealed that his marks were located in his collarbone area.

The next two marks were very close together. The two Gemini marks, placed high up on her forearm, belonged to a set of twins, named Jason and Jacqueline, whose marks were teal and turquoise respectively. She had met the two soon after she turned thirteen in dance class, although it was shortly before she stopped the activity in favor of guitar and voice lessons. The three got their marks after pricing a specific routine, and the twins both got their marks on the back of their necks. Lizzie had actually had her eyes on Jacqueline for a while during that time, stating after a couple of years of friendship that the female twin was the person who helped her realized that she liked girls. It was just a simple crush that only lasted a few months after the met and the three still had a good bond.

The next mark took the form of a magenta Pisces constellation with the name Lola that looked like it was written quickly. She was fourteen at the time and had just started secondary school. She had met the enthusiastic girl at the first meeting of the drama club, during which the year 11 girl asked had asked Lizzie about her favorite musicals. After discovering that the two shared similar favorites, the older girl had engulfed Lizzie in a huge hug and declared the African girl her adoptive child. It wasn't until the next day during lunch that Lola had informed her that she had gotten a purple Leo mark on her side. The two had become much closer after that, and Lola still referred to Lizzie as her theater child to this day.

The second to last mark was located right above her wrist. It was a pink Capricorn constellation with the name Nicole written across one of the connections. The two had met in a group advance guitar class a few months into Lizzie's first year of secondary school. The two had gotten to know each other that way, but it wasn't until after a few classes that the two had first touched and the marks appeared. It happened when Lizzie was having trouble with the guitar, and Nicole had given her a hand. The two had a good bound, and she did end up being Lizzie's second small crush, though she refused to admit it to anyone else but her main friend group.

The last soulmark on her arm was wrapped around her wrist. It was an aqua colored Virgo constellation with the name Lynn written in neat lettering, and the story behind it was quite unusual. When Lizzie started to show interest in musical theater, she started to think about voice lessons. Her father had gotten one of his theater students, a girl about seven years older than her, to help her. It wasn't until the college student brought her sister along to one of the lessons that Lizzie and Lynn had met. She ignored what was going on until Lizzie was having trouble understands how the student was phrase a certain exercise. That was, until Lynn had interjected and phrased it in a way that Lizzie understood. The two then exchanged numbers and quickly became friends. The marks appeared on their first outing together after a few weeks of texting, with Lizzie's Leo constellation showing up on the back of Lynn's right hand.

Lizzie was snapped back to reality as the last memory faded from her mind. Her eyes darted to her digital clock to see that an unusual amount of time has passed. Lizzie let out a sigh as she let her arms fall on her mattress, her left arm falling off the edge.

Her mind went through the same thoughts it always did after she examined her marks. So many platonic soulmates and she has yet to find her romantic soulmate. It was something that she constantly thought about, considering the number of comments she had gotten from people, whether they be strangers or classmates, on her situation.

She knew that she probably wouldn't find them anytime soon. She was turning seventeen in a few months, and only a small percentage of people found their romantic soulmates before they turned eighteen. But none of this stopped her from being hopeful.

Her mind always went to the same person: Alex Stark. They two had known each other for six years. They started writing each other for a school project, but their relationship had lasted much longer than the few months that the project had lasted. They had started to form a strong bond, and when Alex had to move to London a few months before the group entered year 9, Lizzie saw parts of the blue-eyed girl that she had never seen before. However, during that time, Alex stated that she trusted Lizzie with all of what was going on. Looking back, Lizzie expected that was when their bond started to become much more different than anything she had felt before.

The two were always there for each other, and soon after Lizzie turned fifteen, she found herself developing a crush on her friend. She ignored it at first, expecting it to disappear after a few months like her past crushes. But it only grew stronger with each interaction they had, and Alex soon took up most of Lizzie's thoughts. Her sapphire eyes, her creative mind, her hidden strength...just every single aspect of brunette amazed her.

Lizzie knew that the possibility of Alex being her soulmate was slim, but she remained optimistic. She never felt this way before, and it's something that she has had to keep inside for over a year, through outside events and other relationships. Lizzie felt a bond with her that was similar to the ones she had with her adoptive brothers and her best friend, but yet, it was different in a way. They already knew that they weren't platonics, but that was fine. It didn't stop Lizzie from daydreaming about what the world would be like if they were, with a galaxy filled with red taking up her entire arm.

Lizzie got lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize how sleepy she was getting. She felt her eyelids and limbs become heavy as her thought process become fussy, but her mind was still filled with images of her crush. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, thinking about Alex until she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update when I can.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Edit: This fic is discontinued. I have an idea for a sort of rewrite which I may post, but I won't be continuing this specific work anymore.


End file.
